This invention relates to a modular mechanical system for intermittently indexing workpieces seriatim into a plurality of work stations and causing a series of operations to be carried out on the workpieces as they pass through the work stations.
Rapidly changing technology and aggressive competition make it essential for companies to automate manufacturing processes rapidly, more often and more economically than before. Most automated processes today, however, are computer controlled and typically require complex equipment dedicated for carrying out various processing steps. Accordingly, this type of equipment is costly to install, cannot be readily converted to carry out new processes, and the cost of any changeover, if at all possible, is generally relatively high.
Although the use of computerized dedicated machinery has certainly increased modern day productivity, particularly in the case where extended production runs are necessary, there still exists the need for mechanically controlled production equipment that can be easily and readily adapted to carry out certain manufacturing steps in a rapid and highly efficient manner.